


and it just made her kind

by goddess7533



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: F/M, badass!sandry, briar is a sarcastic hooman, briar is an idiot, but a lovable idiot, frostpine is a good broTM, jeslyni just loves to trick him, rosethorn and jeslyni get along like a house on fire, rosethorn is also snarky, sassy!tris, snarky!jeslyni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess7533/pseuds/goddess7533
Summary: It's like I'm drowning, he thinks. Drowning in an endless sea, with no one to pull me out.Until someone does.(Post Will of the Empress)-not mehe saysyou can't love mei amdustand dirtand nothing moreto which i replythe earth is dustand dirtand nothing moreand so you are my world.-





	and it just made her kind

_It was midnight at the Emperor's palace, and Briar could smell something burning._

_He could feel it, too- hundreds of plants screaming help, help, help._

_Feet pounding, Briar rounded the corner into an inferno. The sickened rosebushes, the ones he and Rosethorn had healed, they were dying._

_He collapsed to his knees._

_It couldn't get worse._

_But then Briar looked up, and discovered it could, because there was Rosethorn and Evvy, burning in the centre of the flames._

_Rosethorn, and Evvy- the two women who were his family._

_Burning up, dying, gone- like a wisp of smoke._

_Gone. Forever._

Briar woke up twisted in his sweat-soaked bedsheets, a look of fear in his eyes.

He always did, on starless nights like these, when the temple bells at Winding Circle sounded so much like the ones at Gyonxge.

He heard the soft footsteps of Daja coming to his door- of all his sisters, she was the lightest sleeper.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She inquired softly, holding out a candle in front of her. Mutely, Briar nodded.

-

They headed outside, feeling the crisp air kiss their skin. Walking in silence for a bit, they saw a light ahead.

 _Wonder what that is,_ Daja said along their magical connection.

"Someone's probably still awake," Briar replied out loud.

The siblings walked a bit faster until they reached the source of the light. A girl, maybe a year younger than them, leaning against a building.

As they got a closer look, they noticed the glow wasn't from a lantern the girl held- no, she was holding what appeared to be a ball of light.

Evidently she must've heard them, for she turned around, extinguishing the light she held as she did so.

"Viymese Daja, Viynain Briar," she said with a bow, both her slight accent and form of address marking her as from Namorn. "I've heard so much about you both."

Daja nodded her head, while Briar swept a taunting bow. "And who might you be?" He questioned.

"Oh, come on, Roach, I can't believe you don't remember me!" The girl laughed.

Roach? Only street-folk used that name... Briar peered closer at the girl.

Long brown hair swept into a braid, hazel eyes, rosy lips smirking at him....

"Ghost?!"

"Nice of you to remember me." She winked at him. "Especially after I helped you fight off another gang."

Thinking back to a time when there was no Briar but rather Roach, memories flashed before his eyes…

_Roach was running, running away from the gang chasing him._

_He'd stupidly decided to venture into another gang's territory and steal from a stall in their area._

_In his defence, the stall was positively ripe with pickings. It had been so easy to grab a necklace and go._

_But… now the gang was chasing him._

_Not so easy._

_Roach rounded the corner, hoping it was a street he knew._

_Rather, it was a blind alley._

_He cursed under his breath as he stuffed the necklace into his tunic, and prepared to fight his way out of there._

_Roach was an excellent fighter, but even he couldn't fight off 8 attackers at once._

_That is, until someone joined him._

_A slim figure in black dropped from a rooftop, charging straight into the brawl. She (for Roach could see her dark brown braid) fought off three attackers like it was nothing, pausing to smirk at him._

_"Run, Roach," she called. "I'll take care of them."_

_One of the few remaining attackers sneered at her. "You're nothing but a little girl! Get out of our way."_

_She laughed. It was not a kind laugh. "Didn't your gang-leader tell you to be afraid of the Ghost?"_

_The would-be-attacker paled, then rushed his companions out of there._

_She turned to him, wiping blood off her knuckles. "Ghost," she said by way of introduction._

_"Yeah, I kinda got that." He told her dryly. "How did you know my name?"_

_She smirked mysteriously, half shrouded in shadow. "I know everything."_

"Thanks for saving him," Daja said with an incline of her head. "I'd miss having someone to tease."

"Hey!" Briar protested. "I'm the one that teases you!"

"Sure," Daja grinned.

They turned back to the girl- Ghost.

She smirked at him. "See you around, Briar Moss," she called with a wave over her shoulder, disappearing into the shadows.

"Drat," Briar muttered. "I never got her name."


End file.
